


Flight Club

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fanfic roulette, M/M, Mile High Club, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys, c’mon. No. I - I can’t. <i>We</i> can’t. The Great Dragon will kill us if he catches us.”<br/>“<i>If</i>,” Gwaine winked mischievously at Merlin, nudging Lancelot with his elbow. “Besides, you can’t back out now! You lost. Losers gotta come through.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called fanfic roulette. Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, a five-person group took three-minute turns writing sections of this piece. Full disclaimer: we were drunk, not everyone necessarily knew the pairing or fandom, and it wasn’t always entirely clear what was going on. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
> **This fic’s prompts:**  
>  mile high club  
> polyamory  
> losing a bet  
> threesome

“Guys, c’mon. No. I - I can’t. We can’t. The Great Dragon will kill us if he catches us.”

“If,” Gwaine winked mischievously at Merlin, nudging Lancelot with his elbow. “Besides, you can’t back out now! You lost. Losers gotta come through.”

Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know if the Great Dragon will agree to give us a ride in the first place! He complains all the time about not being around for me to use him as a horse…”

“Merlin,” Lancelot said, taking a more reasonable tone, but with no less mirth in his eyes than Gwaine had had. “You’re a Dragon Lord.”

“Fine,” Merlin said, “I’ll see what I can do.  I wouldn’t want to tarnish my reputation as an honest man.”

Merlin approached the Yenta dragon under the mountain through the cave, “Great one, will you do me the honor of escorting my friends and I across the kingdom.  We are in desperate need of swift travels for a perilous journey that could protect his majesty’s life.”

The dragon stared at him dauntingly for five whole minutes, while Merlin tried to maintain his composure.

“And… what exactly is endangering his majesty’s life?

Merlin gulped.

“Umm… well… I can’t explain it to you. You see.. to speak the name of the curse itself would be enough to release it.

The dragon continued to stare deep into Merlin’s soul.

“Alright,” he sighed, letting out a deep growl. “Climb aboard.”

Lancelot winked at Merlin, mouthing “nice bullshitting.”

They all walked giggling, for several minutes, back towards the sweep of the dragon’s wing, where they made their way onto the Great Dragon’s back. Merlin gave her a thumbs up when they were all secure on her back, as there was no way that she could hear, so great was her size, sound from her back did not reach her ears.

Immediately once they were on, Lance’s hand settled on Merlin’s lap and eased it’s way towards his crotch as they sat on an area of padding on the Dragon’s great back.

“Lance,” Merlin hissed, trying half-heartedly to swat the knight’s hand away. “Give it a fucking moment, will you? We’re not even off the ground.”

“Yeah, don’t be too eager,” Gwaine smirked, sprawling comfortably beside him. “Poor Merlin might not even last through takeoff at this rate.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lance replied, tracing Merlin’s burgeoning hard-on as the dragon’s wings flapped around them. “I plan to keep him going for the duration of the flight.”

“A daring proposition,” Gwaine remarked, breathing hotly into Merlin’s ear before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “I must confess, I’m intrigued.”

It was at this point that Merlin simply gave up on words, allowing the two knights to press him gently onto his back and slowly, agonizingly unlace his tunic. In spite of their promises of long, slow denial, his two partners quickly got caught up in the heat of things; Lance dragged Merlin’s trousers off and began kissing languidly up the insides of his thighs as Merlin plunged his hand into Gwaine’s britches, eliciting a loud moan from the other man.

“Not so loud,” Merlin cautioned him, and Gwaine quickly busied himself with making it a flight to remember.

 


End file.
